Toxicosis
by Manaxsavior
Summary: It's painful...the feeling of my precious memories fading away like worn pages in a forgotten book. But I will bear it... To save the world you live in, I will bear it all.


My first TOS that I'm uploading! Hehe, I love this part of the anime. I think it's much more emotional than the part in the game, but it had its perks too. I mean, who wouldn't want to fight as Kratos? JUDGEMENT! XD

Anyway, this is the chapter I started with. Originally I was going to put a novelization of the scene where Lloyd finds out that she can't feel anything but I scrapped it. It was too...I dunno... I just didn't like it. XD

This is about Colette's final thoughts before almost turning into an angel. I might make a sequel where it explains the key crest part (It's finally out! I made this when it wasn't...). Alright...I've never played TOS (I've played TOS:DONW)...so sorry if it doesn't do it justice. I made this almost a year ago and found this in my USB. I felt like submitting something b/c I was in the mood for it. Yorokobi and KE aren't even close to done so...yeah. Here ya go! XD

I was a bit hesitant to upload a songfic like this where the lyrics are also in the text...but oh well. The song is Uchi e Kaerou.

* * *

><p><em>Quickly<em>

The memories are leaving me

I see his face, smiling at me behind my closed lids. The pain is unbearable—excruciating even—as I willed myself not to fight against the last trial.

Oh how I wanted to keep these memories and the warmth I felt whenever I was with them—with him.

_Hurry_

I can't bear it any longer.

Before I give in completely, Megami-sama…

Give me the strength to protect him and the world he lives in.

Imaged flitted by and disappeared within the passing seconds.

Professor Sage, the one who taught me almost everything I knew. She had guided me like the mother I could scarcely remember.

_Gone_

Genis, the young boy I spent most of my childhood with. The one who baked me a cake on my twelfth birthday and made it special along with…

_Gone_

Lloyd…

My hands clenched and my heart—or what was left of it—lurched.

He was the one who taught me how to smile again. The one who always saw me as 'Colette'. Not 'Chosen' or 'priestess'.

_The wind is distant_

Oh. This song…

_The clouds do tremble_

Like the others it's slipping away rapidly

_It's the changing and passing of time_

I can hear laughter—our laughter.

_The flowers are still buds_

Iselia…the place we grew up

_The trees are resting_

The place we met… The place we got close. The place where our journey began.

_In this waning land_

I don't regret any of it

_The sun given to us through a blessing…_

If anything, I would go back.

_Sinks as it's stained red._

If I had the chance to do it all over, I would do the same exact thing.

_Gently, gently_

Oh…it's going again… The edges of my vision are getting darker. Or are they fading to white?

_Maybe I can see dreams?_

My body collapses, exhausted from the strain of magic on my body. In the back of my consciousness I can hear the teleporter activate. Who could it be?

_Birds go to the skies_

_Bugs go to the fields_

Even if I felt numb to my core, my body moved on its own volition. It rose, facing whatever intruders had entered the room. I faintly hear a name being called.

Is it mine?

Who is this…Colette?

_Everything has its road home._

My blue eyes open, immediately noticing the man in red. A sigh of relief escapes him and he makes a step towards me.

"Don't come…"

_The first star shines so bright_

My voice spoke out with a will of its own. With shaky realization I found my memory was still in tact, however briefly. I was surprised my voice had come back as well. Or maybe I was just dreaming? Yes…this had to be a dream. Lloyd couldn't really be here, nor the painfully familiar half-elves in the room. It had to be some form of mercy Megami-sama is giving me… She's letting me say goodbye to him once and for all.

_Let's go home_

I thank him. I thank him for the happiness he has given me. These sixteen years of my life were filled with kindness and love. I wanted to say that I was sorry that I could not repay the kindness he had given me… I wanted to say sorry for lying—for not being able to go on that trip with him after this journey. But no, I can only say that I'm grateful. I had known it would end like this…but I continued to fuel his hopes with my own.

He looks shocked, just like what I expected the real Lloyd to react.

Once more, the memories flood into me. I don't notice the warm tears I shed for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. The last reservoirs of my humanity leave me with an icy coldness.

The last thing I hear is a heartbroken cry of "Colette!"

The last thing I see is his hand reaching out to me.

I want to take it…

_Back to our warm home._

But I can't

* * *

><p>So...should I make one for the key crest? If not this is staying as "Complete". Oh and for those that don't know, "Megami-sama" is referring to the Goddess Martel.<p>

IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE ANIME ADAPTATION OF TOS, WATCH IT NOW!


End file.
